Stories: Flower Garden of Chaos
Flower Garden of Chaos"'': A story written by and While Rosalina is sprucing (no pun intended) up her flower garden, villains sneakily attack the Observatory! And the Gang is on vacation...save for Bliss and Cuphead. When Bliss, Cuphead and Rosalina spot the villains wrecking havoc on the home of the space princess herself, the 3 decide to brighten up their scary faces with the good old classic attacks and...gardening skills. (This is gonna be interesting...) Based off "Beautification". Cast * Energetic Rosalina (as Rosalina) * Cuphead * Bliss * Bowser * Ganon * Cala Maria * Baroness von Bon Bon * Galaximus Story Chapter 1 Comet Observatory. Rosalina's in the garden, watering some flowers. * Rosalina: '''Well, that's enough for my beauties. * '''Luma: '''Oh there you are, Mama! We've been looking for you a long time! Why were you here for hours!? * '''Rosalina: Watering the plants. * Luma: 'Oh. Well....have you become a gardener or something? * '''Rosalina: '''Yeah, I guess. ''Meanwhile, Galaximus and her goons along with random villains are heading towards the Observatory. * 'Galaximus: '''Galaxy ruler, eh? Not for long! * '''Baroness von Bon Bon: '''Why did they put her in charge? * '''Cala Maria: '''That is beyond me. * '''Octoling #26843: '''Are we there yet? * '''Evil Inkling #10476: 'No. * '''Octoling #26843: '''Wait, are we even going to Burger King or Arby's? * '''Evil Inkling #10476: ''*facepalm*'' * Galaximus: '''(Don't worry, minions. We can go there after we destroy this place!) * '''Octoling #26843: ''WOOOOO'' Meanwhile...Bliss and Cuphead spot the villains through Jelo's telescope atop his roof. * Bliss: '''Oversized Inkling, candy princess, and mermaid at 3 o'clock! * '''Cuphead: '''Oh brother. We should go tell Rosalina! * '''Jelo: ''*in the RV* Hey Bliss? Cuphead? Guard the house for me while we Gang are going to Florida. BTW Ms. Utonium, the house keys are in your hair. Okay, bye! ''The RV leaves for Florida. Cut back to the Comet Observatory. Rosalina's still watering the plants! Rosakicka and Paper Rosalina arrive where Rosalina is. * Rosakicka: 'Rosie. You're still watering the plants? * '''Rosalina: '...Yeah. * 'Paper Rosalina: '''Rosalina, the Lumas need you. * '''Rosalina: '''Okay, that's about it. ''*goes out, only to find out the villains are here* ''Oh. My. Galaxy. * '''Cala Maria: '''Oh dear. We have a visitor. * '''Galaximus: '''Oh hello, Rosalina. What are you doing, huh? * '''Rosalina: '''I was just watering my flower garden only to find you villains wrecking my home! ''Bliss and Cuphead arrive. * 'Cuphead: '''You guys need to get a hobby! * '''Galaximus: '''Cala Maria! Get them! ''Cala Maria jumps, and just jumps slowly along the ground. * 'Galaximus: '''Come on! Hurry up! Run at them! * '''Cala Maria: '''With what? Did you forget I have a fish tail? I cannot run like you! ''Cala Maria gets Luma Shot'd. * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Well that went as badly as it could. * '''Octoling #65921: ''ATTACK!!!!!'' The Octolings attack everyone, even the Lumas. Bliss takes out much of the Octolings. '' * '''Rosalina: '''Okay, I'd like to ask: what's your business here?! * '''Galaximus: '''What do you think? I’m trying to destroy this place and overthrow you as ruler of the galaxy! * '''Rosalina:' *eyebrow raise* ''Well, I'm gonna correct you. First, I'm not the ruler, I'm the ''protector. Second, you can't. We will stop your attempts anytime. * Galaximus: Oh Rosalina, stuck in your old ways. EVIL INKLINGS! Seize her! Rosalina protects herself in a bubble. Galaximus' minions try and attack her, but their attacks are useless against her shield. But sooner or later, her shield explodes, not only knocking back anyone trying to attack her, but also making her vulnerable to attacks. Trivia * TBA Category:Stories Category:Adventures series Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam